Studies in diabetics and normal controls comparing the efficacy of glycosylated serum protein and HbA1c for judging control were completed. Studies are now ongoing on the factors effecting glycosylation of serum proteins in man. In addition, developmental work has been advanced which should enable us to begin studying insulin-like growth factors, both in man and the animal model. The measurement of such factors will be important in clarifying the actions of growth hormone in man, particularly in the diabetic state.